Anhelos distantes
by Aljmal
Summary: La relación entre Byakuya y Rukia ha cambiado después de que se descubriera la traición de Aizen. En este nuevo orden de cosas, ¿serán capaces de derrumbar los grandes muros que aún los separan y descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos?


**Capítulo 1**

**El camino a la desesperación**

"No tengo, por cierto, repudio alguno al peligro, excepto en su efecto absoluto - en el terror-. En esta enervada, lamentable condición, siento que tarde o temprano llegará el tiempo, cuando tenga que abandonar la vida y las cosas, en alguna lucha con el fantasma sombrío, el miedo".

La caída de la casa de Usher. Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

**Glosario**

Hai ! - ¡Sí!

Nii - sama - Hermano mayor

Katana - Espada del Samurai

Yukata - Un tipo de kimono muy sencillo

Onegai ! - Te lo suplico!

Ryoka - Intruso

Sakura – Árbol de cerezo

Seiretei - Ciudad de las almas

Sembonzakura - Nombre propio que significa "mil flores de cerezo", también es el nombre de la espada de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Shinzou - Nombre propio que significa "Lanza sagrada" también es el nombre de la espada de Gin Ichimaru.

Shinigami - Dios de la muerte

Puerta Shoji - Puerta corrediza de papel

Tatami - Suelo de madera, duela

* * *

**Sociedad de almas, 6 de agosto**

Hacía mucho viento cuando el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya salió del cuartel de la sexta división. En todas partes, soldados iban y venían ruidosamente, patrullando, buscando en cada rincón de la ciudad para atrapar a los intrusos que habían logrado infiltrarse. El Seiretei se había tornado en un caos en el lapso de una semana, no sólo a causa de la invasión, sino de los graves incidentes que habían tenido lugar entre los altos oficiales; un capitán había sido asesinado y se habían suscitado peleas entre otros oficiales del mismo rango. El evento más reciente había terminado en el arresto de tres tenientes, todos en el mismo día; entre ellos su propio lugarteniente, Abarai Renji. Por otro lado no había rastro alguno del paradero de los invasores y debido a ello la atmósfera estresante sólo se había incrementado al paso el tiempo.

En medio de la conmoción, el capitán de la sexta división caminó tranquilamente por la calle principal hacia los campos de ejecución. Era casi mediodía cuando al doblar una esquina se encontró frente a un gran espacio abierto que dominaba el paisaje; en el centro, una larga vereda conducía a una colina situada en las afueras de la ciudad. Sin tomar en cuenta el poco tiempo que tenía disponible, se detuvo para observar los alrededores; había un enorme claro que se extendía a cada lado del camino, la extensa alfombra verde se prolongaba varios metros y se unía a las arboledas que se levantaban siguiendo la ruta del camino para finalmente perderse en un inmenso bosque situado detrás de la colina. Curiosamente, el lugar parecía desierto, su única compañía era el viento que en ese momento pasó rugiendo, haciendo que su costosa bufanda ondeara sobre sus hombros. A pesar de que era un día soleado, la feroz embestida se sentía tan fría como una brisa invernal, el rugido se intensificó convirtiéndose gradualmente en una sinfonía siniestra, como un preludio burlón que auguraba la llegada de una oscuridad sin fin. Imágenes perturbadoras jugaron con su mente contra su voluntad, por lo que rápidamente se deshizo de ellas sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza, luego respiró hondo y reanudó su caminata.

A pesar del desasosiego interno que lo consumía, su estoica personalidad mantuvo la frialdad habitual de sus facciones; el porte altivo y arrogante y la mirada distante permanecieron sin manifestar cambio alguno. Décadas de entrenamiento habían tornado su rostro en una mueca inexpresiva que llevaba permanentemente, razón por la cual la batalla interior con la que había estado lidiando había pasado desapercibida para toda la Sociedad de Almas. Tres semanas habían pasado ya desde que había tomado aquella decisión, tres semanas que había marcado también el inicio de su inquietud. Algo lo había estado molestando desde entonces pero no sabía lo que era; estaba seguro de que había tomado la postura más prudente en el asunto, no obstante, la situación le había resultado más difícil de soportar de lo que esperaba y era extraño, algo así nunca le había ocurrido antes. Así que silenciosamente maldijo a su corazón traidor mientras se acercaba al otero, entre más se acercaba a la escalera de piedra que lo rodeaba, más pesado se sentía su cuerpo y este parecía estar pegado al suelo una vez que llegó al primer escalón.

Cuando por fin subió el último peldaño, una fuerte ventisca le dio la bienvenida. En la cima del cerro el viento rugía con más fuerza y su pelo de ébano y sus ropas se agitaron violentamente bajo su impulso mientras cruzaba el claro, a diferencia de la ciudad, un ambiente sombrío podía sentirse por todo el lugar. Unos metros más adelante entró en los campos de ejecución, algunos asistentes hablaban en voz baja, sin embargo tan pronto como lo vieron, su conversación se tornó aún más discreta; él fingió no percatarse de ello y tranquilamente tomó su sitio. El capitán Kyoraku lo miró con curiosidad e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente cuando sus miradas se encontraron, hasta ese momento, Byakuya se dio cuenta de que, aparte de los que se encontraban presos, más de la mitad de los 13 escuadrones de protección estaban ausentes. Él lo podía entender en el caso del capitán Ukitake, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de los demás.

El orgulloso capitán estaba pensando en lo inapropiado de tal conducta cuando el comandante, Yamamoto Genryūsai arribó a los campos y caminó apaciblemente hacia el Sokyoku. Byakuya tornó su atención a ese lugar; colocado a su derecha sobre una plataforma de mármol, se levantaba un arco cuadrado muy alto, frente a él se había colocado una enorme alabarda cuyo filo brillaba amenazadoramente bajo los rayos del sol. Se encontraba mirando ese inquietante escenario cuando de repente un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar.

Una mujer descalza salió de un edificio cercano, cuatro guardias la flanquearon inmediatamente después de que cruzara la puerta de piedra y comenzaron a caminar junto con ella lentamente por el sendero, pasando frente a los asistentes que presenciaban la escena. Algo se clavó dolorosamente en su pecho cuando esa mujer que parecía tan serena pasó frente a él; tenía el pelo corto y muy oscuro y llevaba una simple yukata blanca que revoloteaba sobre su pálido y menudo cuerpo, sus muñecas habían sido atadas con lazos que subían por su espalda, alcanzando el collar rojo que llevaba en su cuello. A pesar de dicha humillación, un noble porte acompañaba su andar, su rostro permaneció altivo y su mirada fija en el suelo mientras sus delicados pies la llevaban por aquel terreno sin pavimentar. Tristeza era lo único que podía leerse en su rostro mientras caminaba sin vacilar hacia el lugar que reclamaría su vida.

Cuando llegaron al cadalso, un guardia desató sus manos y la llevó a la plataforma de mármol. Tan pronto como puso un pie en ella, un par de cubos de color plateado aparecieron sobre cada uno de sus brazos, levantándolos como si fueran imanes, lo que la obligó a tomar una posición en forma de cruz. En ese momento, el capitán comandante se acercó a ella para preguntarle su último deseo - "Sólo una cosa" - dijo ella - "Dejad que los ryokas vuelvan a casa sanos y salvos" -

- "Así será!" - Respondió el comandante.

Junto a Byakuya, una joven teniente de cabellos plateados susurró, más para sí misma que para alguien en particular -"¡Qué cruel, está mintiendo, no va a dejarlos ir así como así!"-

Una voz femenina, amable y gentil respondió cerca de ellos - "Isane, no es crueldad, es piedad, si esta muerte es inevitable, por lo menos hay que dejar que se vaya en paz!"-

Byakuya encontró razonables aquellas palabras. La capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Unohana Retsu era conocida por ser una de las personas más sabias de todo el Seiretei y al igual que ella, el esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad una vez terminado que se cumpliera la sentencia. En el fondo de su alma, eso era lo que él quería, recuperar la vida que había tenido cincuenta años atrás y comenzar de nuevo; como el jefe del Clan Kuchiki tenía el deber de establecer los estándares para todos los shinigamis y cumplir el código, por lo que no necesitaba algo tan inútil como las emociones.

La mujer del cabello negro fue levantada por las muñecas hacia el arco de piedra, los cubos se detuvieron justo debajo de él y allí permanecieron. Un momento después, se dio la orden para cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban la alabarda que, una vez libre, comenzó a arder con furia enviando olas de calor por todo el lugar.

El capitán Kuchiki la vio levantar la mirada hacia el lugar donde momentos antes había estado descansando la aterradora arma, pero ya no estaba allí, en su lugar un enorme pájaro de fuego se alzaba frente a ella, era tan enorme que su femenino cuerpo parecía aún más pequeño. Sus grandes ojos azul marino se abrieron horrorizados mientras que la compostura que había mantenido hasta ese momento se hacía pedazos. Al no poder mover su cuerpo, miró hacia abajo y fijó sus profundas órbitas en él, abrió sus delgados labios y murmuró -"¡Onegai nii- sama! ¡Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame!"-

Al escuchar esas palabras algo se movió dentro de él y en el mismo instante un terrible impulso se apoderó de su voluntad, el impulso de salvarla de ese destino miserable, de llevarla a casa, de perpetuar egoístamente el calor de esos hermosos ojos y mantenerlos crepitando solo para él, lejos de todo aquello.

-"¿Fue un error abandonarla así?"- Pensó. Ella era su hermana después de todo, sin embargo, el capitán luchó contra esos pensamientos y trató de convencerse a sí mismo que dejarla morir era lo correcto; ella había manchado el buen nombre de su noble clan al convertirse en una criminal, había pisoteado las normas de la Sociedad de Almas y deshonrado su arte y en ese sentido el código era claro; independientemente de quién o qué, cualquiera que perturbe las leyes del Seiretei debía ser eliminado. Con un esfuerzo titánico desvió su mirada de la de ella y aplastó lo que quedaba de sus dudas. Ni las promesas ni los sentimientos debían estar por encima de la ley, las normas debían respetarse sin importar qué.

Entonces sucedió, la criatura extendió sus monstruosas alas y las agitó antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, silbando. Un grito escalofriante escapó de su boca, desgarrando el aire; el monstruo había atravesado su pequeño cuerpo haciendo que su espalda se doblara hacia atrás, retorciéndose por el dolor. De pronto, algo que parecía una joya blanca salió del agujero en su pecho y flotó por encima de ella, al percatarse de ello levantó su brazo izquierdo, tratando de agarrarla pero el pájaro de fuego regresó y la envolvió en llamas anaranjadas que la consumieron rápidamente, convirtiéndola en cenizas que desaparecieron en el aire como hojas arrastradas por el viento de otoño. Byakuya miró impasible aquel espectáculo que terminó tan pronto como había comenzado.

Estaba hecho, la ley se había cumplido pero la paz no llego a él, había sido usurpada por culpa y dolor en el preciso momento que la bestia gritó triunfalmente y regresó a su forma original. El coro macabro volvió, atormentando su mente; la sensación de incertidumbre lo perturbó con mayor fuerza en el momento que vio a un hombre de pelo castaño de pie bajo el arco, fascinado por algo que sostenía entre sus manos. Una joya, la joya que había estado en el pecho de su hermana. Se sintió enfermo en el momento que entendió la cruel verdad, expuesta como agua clara. No habían sido los jueces sino aquel hombre, otro capitán como él y que se suponía había muerto el que había ordenado la ejecución; fue a causa de esa misteriosa joya escondida dentro de ella que había sido condenada y él, su propio hermano, había estado de acuerdo sin dudarlo.

-"No puede ser, ¿qué he hecho ?"- Pensó mientras que el hombre castaño se volvió para mirarlo dedicándole una sonrisa malévola. Un dolor insoportable lo aplastó sin piedad en el momento que una risa burlona hizo eco en su cabeza. -"¡Aizen, tú demonio!"- Dijo mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a perseguirlo, pero de repente su visión se volvió borrosa, todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar quedando en la más completa oscuridad.

Cuando volvió en sí, el cadalso había desaparecido y él se encontraba de pie en el borde de la colina, mirando hacia la ciudad. Cerca de él, el hombre de pelo castaño permanecía impasible ante una mujer arrodillada quien tenía un agujero en el pecho, congelada en su lugar, mirándolo con pánico.

-"¡Imposible!"- Pensó. Era su hermana, la mujer que acababa de ver morir. - "¿Qué está pasando aquí ?"- Se preguntó. Trató de moverse pero sus músculos estaban paralizados, sólo era capaz de ver la escena frente a él. Byakuya se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, el cuerpo de su teniente yacía boca abajo al lado de ella, uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre su regazo, congelado en su último intento de protegerla mientras que su larga cabellera roja caía suelta sobre su cabeza. No era sólo él, había más cuerpos esparcidos cerca de ella y todos pertenecían a sus amigos. El chico del cabello naranja Kurosaky, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora y el joven Quincy, Ishida Uryuu; los que habían irrumpido en la ciudad para salvarla estaban todos muertos.

El hombre castaño apretó un pequeño objeto que tenía en la mano izquierda y se dirigió a la chica cuando se dio cuenta que el agujero en su pecho se cerraba por si mismo sin dejar herida alguna. -"¡Ningún daño al alma eh! Que técnica tan interesante es esta, abrí tu pecho y todavía estas viva! Las habilidades científicas de Urahara son verdaderamente increíbles ¿no lo crees? Es una pena que ya no seas necesaria!"- el hombre dijo en un tono indiferente, como si discutiera el clima, luego se acercó a ella y la obligó a levantarse pero sus piernas parecían ser incapaces de sostener su tembloroso cuerpo por lo que el hombre tuvo que sujetarla por el collar que aún llevaba al cuello, levantándola sobre el suelo con el brazo extendido para mantenerla a distancia, como si fuera la peste. Sus piernas colgaban mientras Aizen ordenaba fríamente -"Mátala, Gin"-

Una hoja afilada apareció súbitamente y la hirió de muerte, un hombre de pelo corto y blanco cuyos ojos asemejaban a los de una serpiente era quién sostenía aquella espada infame; se trataba de Ichimaru Gin, el capitán del quinto escuadrón quién sonrió con satisfacción cuando ella escupió sangre. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando Aizen soltó su cuerpo herido, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo al tiempo que hilos de sangre corrieron por el claro formando un arroyuelo escarlata que humedeció la tierra desierta.

Al ver aquella escena dantesca, Byakuya quizo gritar de desesperación. La fuerza invisible que le había impedido moverse desapareció en el mismo instante que los dos hombres abandonaron el otero, entonces corrió hacia el cuerpo menudo y lo volteó apartando de su rostro los mechones azabache que lo cubrían, luego acarició sus mejillas gentilmente con sus delgados dedos.

-"Abre los ojos, Rukia , mírame, estoy aquí!"- La llamó, pero ella no respondió. Derrotado, la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras posaba sus labios en su frente fría. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, en ese momento sentía como si su propio corazón hubiese sido arrancado de su pecho. El capitán Kuchiki cerró sus ojos y aún aferrado al cuerpo de su hermana dejo que el sufrimiento se apoderara de él, envolviéndolo en tinieblas.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba tendido en su cama, mirando al techo de la habitación. Cuando se volvió, descubrió la figura de su esposa durmiendo a su lado, él suspiró y hundió la cara en su nuca, aliviado. Entonces ella despertó y se volvió para mirarlo.

-"¿Por qué?"- Le preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente -"¿Por qué no la ayudó? ¿Por qué la dejó morir? ¡Me lo prometió Byakuya-sama, usted me dio su palabra, usted prometió protegerla! Sin embargo los dejó matar a mi amada hermana! ¿Cómo pudo traicionarme así?"- Byakuya saltó de la cama y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando volvió a mirar las sábanas vacías. -"¿Qué pasa conmigo? Por supuesto que ella no está aquí, ¿cómo podría? Hisana está muerta"-

Byakuya miró por el rabillo de su ojo derecho una sombra en su puerta, recuperando la compostura dijo -"¿Quién te permitió entrar en mi habitación Rukia? ¡No deberías estar aquí, vuelve a tu habitación ahora!"- La silueta no se movió y entonces escuchó el inconfundible sonido de agua goteando sobre el suelo; hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de afuera llovía copiosamente por lo que entrecerró sus ojos grises y miró aquella figura con curiosidad, cuando salió de las sombras, levantó sus brazos hacia el frente como si estuviera ciega.

-¿Nii-sama? ¿Estás ahí? Por favor sácame de aquí, ya vienen a por mí, puedo escucharlos, está tan oscuro aquí, por favor!- Dijo angustiada.

Él la miró fijamente, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, luego caminó unos pasos hacia él pero se detuvo en seco cuando el filo de una espada la alcanzó. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Byakuya pudo ver el dolor de la traición reflejado en sus pupilas.

-¿Por qué nii-sama? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué he hecho para ganarme tu desprecio?-

Él no entendió el sentido sus palabras hasta que se miró las manos; estas sostenían la empuñadura de la katana que la había herido un momento antes, confundido, la soltó bruscamente y retrocedió.

Pronto, la confusión se tornó en terror y este se apoderó de todo su ser cuando vio la espada romperse, los fragmentos se convirtieron en pequeñas cuchillas afiladas que asemejaban pétalos de Sakura.

-¡Sembonzakura, no, no lo hagas!- Ordenó con firmeza pero con las mortales cuchillas revolotearon por la habitación y la rodearon.

No pudo hacer un solo sonido, los pétalos cayeron sobre ella ferozmente, desgarrándola. Entonces la vio caer, lentamente como una muñeca rota. Parecía la escena en cámara lenta de una película; su cuerpo caía de frente, atraído por la gravedad de la tierra, el torso por delante de sus brazos que, extendidos hacia atrás seguían el movimiento en caída libre por inercia, borbotones de sangre parecían brotar hacía arriba desde cada miembro de su cuerpo herido, lamiendo el techo y las paredes como las cintas de una gimnasta rítmica hasta que finalmente se derrumbó a sus pies, manchando sus calcetines blancos con tinta carmesí. Un fuerte aroma golpeó su nariz en el instante que ella toco el suelo de madera, el olor característico de las flores bañadas por el rocío en una noche fría; su olor llenó la habitación, embriagándolo. ¿Cómo una muerte tan lastimosa podía ofrecer belleza al mismo tiempo?, el no lo sabía pero aquello fue como un regalo, el último que ella le daría.

Byakuya se arrodilló sobre el tatami sudando profusamente, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo cubrió sus sienes con ambas manos, las voces sibilantes volvieron para atormentar su mente con mayor fuerza, resonando como una cacofonía demente; una voz masculina reía histéricamente en el fondo mientras que otras se unían, una tras otra a la locura.

- "Dispárale a muerte, Shinzou", "Ya no eres necesaria", "Usted lo prometió" "Vienen por mi", "Mátala, Gin" "¿Por qué me odias tanto?" - Entonces escuchó su propia voz diciendo -" ¡Te derrotaré, Kurosaky Ichigo y luego la mataré con mis propias manos!"-

Byakuya no podía soportar mas aquella insania, si la desesperación podía ofrecer expiación, entonces el podía rogar por ella en aquel momento. Se inclinó sobre la nuca de su hermana adoptiva y le dijo -"¡Perdóname, Rukia!"- Entonces perdió el conocimiento nuevo.

* * *

**Mansión Kuchiki, Octubre **

-"Nii-sama!"-

-"Nii-sama ..."-

- "¡Nii-sama!" - La voz de una mujer lo llamaba al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación cuando se despertó; la luz del sol entraba en la estancia por la ventana y pájaros cantaban en un árbol cercano, su cuarto estaba vacío como de costumbre y no había señales de aquella escena sangrienta, el solo recordarla le enchino la piel. -"¡Esa pesadilla otra vez!"- Pensó cuando vio la sombra de su hermana arrodillada detrás de la puerta Shoji.

-"¿Nii-sama? ¿Estás bien? Te perdiste el desayuno"- La voz resonó de nuevo con preocupación.

Se sentó en la cama aún sudando y le respondió después de recuperar su compostura -"Estoy bien Rukia, no hay razón para preocuparse, debes irte ahora o llegaras tarde al trabajo. Nos vemos en la noche para la cena"-

- "Hai" -Rukia dijo con nerviosismo -"¿Nii-sama? Esta noche es la fiesta en las instalaciones de mi escuadrón ¿recuerdas? Será un honor para mí si puedes asistir"- Añadió.

Byakuya respiró hondo y respondió sin emoción, como de costumbre -"Haré lo posible!"

-"¡Hai , nii- sama, que tengas un buen día!"- Rukia le dijo al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza respetuosamente desde el otro lado de la puerta, luego se levantó y se dirigió al pasillo principal de la mansión, sus confidentes pasos aún podían escucharse alejándose cuando él se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño para tomar una ducha con agua fría .

- "Rukia , ¿qué has hecho conmigo?"- Byakuya pensó mientras se dirigía a su cuartel general esa mañana.


End file.
